It is a well known selling tool for toys that the chances of selling a toy are substantially enhanced if the purchaser can operate the toy and see how it operates at the point of sale. Thus, toys such as guns and rifles which incorporate flashing lights and the sounds of a firing weapon are now packaged so that the trigger of the gun can be operated while the gun is still in its display package. In this case, the gun is packaged in an open frame with one side missing so that a person can operate the trigger of the gun while it is still mounted in the package.
In addition, dolls are placed in packages with a ring and a pull string so that when the string is pulled the doll can emit sounds while it is still in the package.
Anten et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,025 discloses a toy within a point of sale package display which is activated while the toy is within the package. It uses two batteries, one is an inexpensive battery which is supplied for display operation only. After purchase, when the device is removed from the package, the temporary battery is removed from the battery compartment and two normal sized AA batteries placed therein for operation.
Although the prior art does disclose toys which can be operated while in their display packages, these toys are inanimate and in the operation of the toy in the package comprises emitting lights or sound or the movement of inarticulated (non-jointed) parts only.